


Amazing

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: YOI Ship Bingo [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Kenjirou is excited to finally compete in the Grand Prix series, and to compete against Yuri Plisetsky, who he hasn't talked to since they were rivals as Juniors. Unfortunately, Yuri doesn't remember him, but that doesn't stop Kenjirou from trying to be his friend.





	Amazing

Kenjirou couldn’t believe it. Finally, during the third year of his Senior career, he was about to compete in the Grand Prix series. He had done very well in the Japanese Nationals this past year and earned scores high enough to become eligible. He couldn’t believe he’d get to compete with Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov in the Grand Prix series—well, not _directly_ with him, unless they both qualified for the Final. They had been assigned to different qualifying events: Yuuri had won gold at the NHK Trophy (placing just above Victor) and would be at Skate America later on, while Kenjirou had just arrived at the Cup of China and would follow it up with Skate Canada.

Even though he wouldn’t be competing against Yuuri for a while, Kenjirou still had a familiar face to look forward to. Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian prodigy, was assigned to the same events as him. Kenjirou still remembered watching him skate while they were both Juniors. Even when they were young, Yuri already stood out from the competition. Sure, he was no Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, but he was still pretty amazing.

Actually, that was him over there. Kenjirou saw Yuri sitting in one of the chairs in the hotel lobby. “Yuri!” He waved and bounded over to him.

Yuri narrowed his eyes and slouched down in his chair. “What?”

“I’m so excited to compete against you again! We haven’t done this in years!”

“…What the hell are you talking about? Who are you?”

Kenjirou’s face fell. “You don’t remember me? I’m Kenjirou Minami, from Japan. We competed together as Juniors.”

Yuri stared for a moment, then shook his head. “Don’t remember you.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time he’s forgotten someone,” said a deep voice from behind them.

Yuri smiled. “Otabek! Thank god, if you kept me waiting any longer, I would have died. Too many crazy fans trying to talk to me.” His eyes darted over toward Kenjirou for a split second as he spoke. “Let’s go,” he said, standing up.

“Where are you going?” Kenjirou asked as he took a step closer—then took a step back. “Woah.” He looked up. “You’re a lot taller than you used to be.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s called ‘not being a kid anymore.’ You should try it sometime. Come _on_ , Otabek, let’s get out of here.” He turned away and walked briskly toward the door.

“Oh—bye! I’ll, uh, see you later!” Yuri just kept walking, but Otabek took pity on him and nodded to Kenjirou briefly before following Yuri out the door. Well, if the competition wanted to ignore him, he might as well get settled into his hotel room. He needed to get some sleep before tomorrow—or at least try to sleep. He was so excited he wasn’t sure he’d be able to.

* * *

 

Despite only being able to get five hours of sleep the previous night, Kenjirou arrived at warm-ups on the day of the short programs as bouncy as ever. He still couldn’t believe this was really happening. He looked around at the huge crowd and felt slightly overwhelmed. Even though Nationals was also a big competition, the Grand Prix was new to him, which made it much scarier. He wished he had a friend to talk to who could help calm him down.

He saw Yuri entering the rink a little ways away from him, and decided to try talking to him again. Yuri must have just been caught off-guard before since he didn’t remember Kenjirou. Now that he knew who he was, Kenjirou was sure he’d be nicer.

“Hi, Yuri!”

Yuri looked up in his direction, and rolled his eyes. “God, what do you want?”

This wasn’t exactly what Kenjirou was expecting. “I, um, just wanted to wish you luck today!”

“Great. Thanks, I guess.” They stood in uncomfortable silence as Kenjirou waited for Yuri to wish him luck, too. He didn’t. “O-kay, I’m gonna go over here now,” Yuri said. “Bye…um…you.”

“…Kenjirou.”

“Huh?”

“My name. Kenjirou. I already told you that.” Kenjirou was starting to get a bit annoyed by this point and couldn’t help but get snappy with him.

To his surprise, Yuri actually turned back toward him, an almost smile playing at his lips. “Well, what do you know, the ball of joy can get upset.”

Kenjirou just scowled at him. “That’s not funny.”

“I disagree.” Yuri walked back over to him. “You’re a lot more tolerable when you’re pissed off.”

“Funny, I can’t say the same for you.”

Yuri actually laughed at that. “This is your first time making it to the Grand Prix series, right?”

“Yeah. Are you trying to make fun of me?”

“Wow, so defensive. Actually I was just trying to wish you luck, but if you’re gonna be like that, I don’t think I will,” Yuri smirked.

Kenjirou crossed his arms and pouted. “Why did I even try to talk to you?”

“Beats me.” Yuri turned to leave again. Then he paused and sighed. “Good luck, Kenjirou.”

Kenjirou’s eyes widened. He tried to hold back his outburst, but he couldn’t help himself. “…YURI PLISETSKY JUST WISHED ME LUCK!”

“Oh, dear god,” Yuri said as he left a squealing Kenjirou behind.

* * *

 

A month after winning bronze at the Cup of China (Yuri and Otabek had, of course, earned gold and silver), Kenjirou made his way to Canada for his second competition of the series. He was eager to see Yuri again. Now that he was more prepared, he was sure he’d be able to hold an actual conversation with him—especially since Otabek wouldn’t be there to ‘rescue’ Yuri this time. Kenjirou’s flight arrived in Canada earlier in the day this time, so he had more time to kill. After settling into his room, he went back down to the lobby.

He spent half an hour on his phone before he spotted Yuri Plisetsky walking into the hotel. “Yuri!”

Yuri looked toward the voice, then predictably rolled his eyes. “Kenjirou.”

“Congratulations again on your gold in China!”

“You already told me that.”

“Well, your performance was so good I wanted to tell you again!”

“All that praise might get assholes like JJ to pay attention to you, but it won’t work on me.”

Kenjirou frowned. “Come on, Yuri. We have all this time to kill. We could go find some restaurant to eat at, if you want to.”

“Why would I go eat with you?”

“You ate with Otabek last time…”

“Uh, yeah, ‘cause he’s my _friend_.” Yuri started wheeling his suitcase over to the front desk when he saw a bunch of his fans whispering loudly on the other side of the lobby. Kenjirou thought he heard them say something about ‘room number’ when Yuri suddenly grabbed his wrist.

“Um, what—”

“On second thought, food sounds great. I’m just gonna drop my bag off here at the front desk and then we’ll get out of here right now.”

“O-kay…”

They left Yuri’s bag with the person behind the desk, then practically ran from the hotel with Yuri still dragging Kenjirou behind him. He led him in a wild path, taking as many sharp turns as possible until finally stopping at a small diner.

Yuri let go of his wrist and panted. “Sorry about that. My fans can be quite…obsessive, and I really don’t want to deal with them.”

“T-that’s fine!” Kenjirou squeaked, still in shock at what had happened. “My money’s, uh, back in my hotel room though…”

“Whatever, I’ll buy you something. I _did_ just drag you across town without warning.”

“Are you sure?”

“Just take the free food,” Yuri groaned.

“—Okay! …Thank you.”

“Let’s go sit down.”

They found a table as far from the windows as possible and started looking over the menus.

“Ooh, this food looks so good!” Kenjirou excitedly flipped through the menu.

“Jesus, it’s just food. How can you be so damn excited about literally _everything_?”

Kenjirou cocked his head. “Why wouldn’t I be excited? I’m at an amazing competition to do the thing I love in an amazing city in an amazing restaurant with amazing company.”

Yuri blinked at him. “I think you need to work on your English. You said ‘amazing’ at least twenty times in that sentence.”

Kenjirou laughed. “Well, it _is_ amazing! Why aren’t you excited?”

“I am, I just don’t feel compelled to show it in annoying ways.”

Kenjirou frowned. “Am I really that annoying?”

“You need to relax. Don’t take everything so personally. That’s just how I talk. And everyone’s annoying to some extent; some people are just more annoying than others.”

“That’s a sad way to look at the world.”

“Eh, if you keep your expectations low, you won’t be disappointed.”

The waiter came back to their table and they placed their orders. After the interruption, neither of them was sure how to continue the conversation.

Kenjirou couldn’t sit in silence for more than a few seconds, though. “You’re such an amazing skater!” he blurted.

Yuri sighed. “Give it a rest with all the ‘amazing.’”

“Sorry! But I’ve always kinda looked up to you.”

“Wait, I thought you looked up to Katsuki?”

“Oh, I do! Yuuri’s amaz—I mean awesome, but you’re really good too…wait, how do you know that I look up to him? You didn’t remember anything about me.”

Yuri took a drink of his water, but Kenjirou thought he saw a hint of pink on Yuri’s cheeks behind the glass. “Since you’re from Japan, I figured that the pig would know you, so I asked him about you after the Cup of China. Skaters shouldn’t be ignorant of their competition.”

“Oh, okay!” Kenjirou continued. “I look up to both of you. Back when we were both Juniors, I was so impressed that you were able to score so highly without quads. You always looked incredible on the ice. I could never look away when you were skating.”

Yuri played with his glass. “Huh. Now I feel like an ass for not remembering anything about you—”

“No, no! It’s fine! There were so many other skaters, it’s hard to keep track of everyone.”

“You were really good at the Cup of China, though. I don’t know how you manage to have as much energy on the ice as you do off the ice.”

“That’s easy! That’s just who I am.”

Yuri chuckled softly. Their food arrived within a few minutes, and they kept talking about the programs they’ve done over the years. They finished eating, and Yuri paid their bill.

As they left the restaurant, Kenjirou couldn’t help but offer to pay Yuri back for his meal.

Yuri sighed. “I thought we were done with this. I’m paying; end of story.”

“But my food was way more expensive than yours. I can’t let you pay for it!”

“Then why the hell did you order something so expensive?”

“I don’t know! It just looked good, okay?” Kenjirou started to get exasperated.  

“Is someone getting angry again?”

“Shut up!” Kenjirou felt awful as soon as he’d said it, and he clasped his hands over his mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

Yuri laughed out loud. “Oh my god, you actually told me to shut up. That’s fantastic.”

“No, it’s not, it’s rude. I can’t believe I just did that.”

“Dude, relax.”

“I can’t relax, I just told you to shut up.”

“Calm down.” Yuri was starting to get mildly annoyed by Kenjirou’s overreaction.

“I can’t calm down! I was finally getting a chance to talk to you and possibly become friends with you, and now I screwed it all up. I can’t believe I did that. What was I thinking, this was all so stupid, I shouldn’t have—”

Kenjirou was stopped in his tracks when Yuri grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward, crashing their lips together. Just as soon as it had happened, Yuri pushed him away. They stood there staring at each other, eyes wide.

“You, uh, weren’t shutting up, so I had to get you to stop somehow.”

Kenjirou brought his fingers up to his lips as blood rushed to his cheeks. “Uh…”

Yuri’s eyes widened in panic. “Um—thanks for eating with me. Bye.” He turned and ran.

Kenjirou finally found his voice again. “No—Yuri—wait!” He began chasing after him. Thanks to Yuri’s growth spurt, Kenjirou couldn’t catch up to him until they were back at the hotel. Yuri had grabbed his luggage from the desk and was frantically pressing the elevator button. “Yuri!”

Yuri just pressed the button harder. “Damn it, hurry up!” he mumbled.

Kenjirou managed to grab his arm and pull him away from the elevators. Yuri started blushing and wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“Kenjirou, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. You can just leave now, we’ll get on with the competition, forget this ever happened, and never speak to each other again—”

Yuri was interrupted by Kenjirou’s lips on his again. When Kenjirou pulled away, Yuri stared at him in stunned silence.

“You weren’t shutting up, so I had to get you to stop somehow,” Kenjirou said with a smirk.

Yuri’s cheeks turned red and his hand flew up to his mouth. “Oh my god.”

Kenjirou laughed.

“So…you don’t hate me?” Yuri asked.

“Nope. Quite the opposite, to be honest.”

Yuri tentatively smiled. “So, um, now what?”

“Well, you still have to put your stuff in your room. When you’re done, maybe we can sit and talk some more?”

Yuri’s face slowly broke into a wide smile. “That sounds amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t like this ship at first, but recently I’ve started to love it! I’m so happy to finally write something for them! They're just so cute!


End file.
